Universal's Islands Of Adventure Williamsburg
Universal's Islands of Adventure Williamsburg is a theme park located at Universal Williamsburg Resort. right next door to Universal Studios Williamsburg that opened on June 24, 2003. History TBA.. Areas Current *'Port of Entry' - Main Entrance of the park Opened: June 24, 2003. *'Dragon Kingdom': an area themed to Spyro The Dragon and other dragon franchises. Opened June 4th, 2017 Replaced: The Lost Continent *'Sci-Fi City' - an area themed to Sci-Fi movies. Opened June 24rd, 2003. *'Seuss Landing' - An Area Themed to Dr Seuss. Opened: June 24, 2003. *'Sanrio Valley' - An Area Themed to Hello Kitty and Other Sanrio Characters. Opened: June 24, 2003. *'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Hogsmeade' - TPA Opened: July 11, 2011. *'Equestira' - TBA. Opened on August 21, 2013. *'Jurassic Park' - An area themed to Steven Spielberg's 1993 film. Opened: June 24, 2003. **'The Great Valley:' -An second-sub section based on The Land Before Time. Opened: June 24, 2003. **'Acres of Monsters' - A second sub-area in Jurassic Park based on the MonsterVerse movie franchise and only one attraction based on Peter Jackson's King Kong film. Opened On May 15, 2018. *'Toon Lagoon' - An area themed to cartoons. Opened: June 24, 2003. **'Springfield USA' - A sub-area themed to The Simpsons. **'Toon Valley' - A sub-area themed to Comic and Classic Toons. **Cadester TV Showcase. *'Marvel Super Hero Island' - An area themed to Marvel Superheroes. Opened: June 24, 2003. *'Sega City' - An area themed to Sonic the hedgehog and other Sega Games. Opened: June 24, 2003. *'Super Nintendo World' - TBA. Opened: July 6, 2017. Former * The Lost Continent: Themed to mythology. Opened June 24th, 2003. Closed October 7th, 2016. Note: some of the space was used for Hogsmeade and Equestria. It finally closed to make room for Dragon Kingdom Attractions, parades, restaurants, and shops Port Of Entry The first section as an entry of the park. In there, guest can walk around the village with shops, dinning, entertainment. Stores *'Universal's Island's Of Adventure Souvenirs' – a souvenir store located at the exit of Universal Islands Of Adventure theme park. It sells toys, postcards, books, clothing, hats, accessories, cameras, DVDs, soundtracks, snacks, etc. *'Minion-Adventure. '- a small store which sells merchandise of the yellow minions from Despicable Me ''franchise dressing up as Characters From Islands Of Adventure . *'Universal's Islands Of Adventure Photoshop.' – a photo store. *Starbucks - A coffee shop. *'Exotic Jewelry''' – a jewelry store. Restaurants *'Darwin’s' – a restaurant named after a famous English naturist and geologist Charles Darwin and it serves various foods like hamburgers, hot dogs, salads, steaks, sandwiches, chicken, etc. Theme: Charles Darwin *'Beastly Feast' – an outdoor café restaurant serving various foods. Snacks & drinks *'Adventure Snack Market' – an outdoor snack stand serving drinks, pretzels, cinnamon sticks, ice creams, candies, potato chips, cookies, candies, etc. Characters *Woody Woodpecker and Winnie Woodpecker *Chilly Willy *Shrek, Fiona and Puss n Boots *The Minions *Alex, Gloria and King Julien from Madagascar *Po Panda from Kung Fu Panda *Crash Bandicoot *Poppy and Branch *Fievel from An American Tale Seuss Landing. The Second section of the park Map info: Step inside through pages to the world of beloved Dr. Seuss' storybook classics and characters come to live, filled with the series colorful whimsical attractions that are fun for young and young-in-heart. Attractions *'Oh the Stories You'll Hear!' - a stage show where one of the best Dr. Seuss stories come to life. Map Info: 'Experience the world of beloved stories of Dr. Seuss, starring your favorite Seuss characters. Opened: June 24,2003. *'One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish '- a aerial carousel-style ride based on the book of the same name. '''Map Info: '''Take a musical spin around the sky in this musical ride Opened:June 24,2003. *'The Cat in the Hat - A Trackless dark ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: '''Take a zany ride with The Cat in the Hat. '''Theme: '''TBA. '''Height restriction: 36". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: A Trackless 'dark ride. Opened:June 24,2003. *'Lorax's Tree Park '''- a playground based on the 2012 movie. '''Map Info: '''Play and explore through the world of nature, guarded by the Lorax, who speaks for the trees. '''Sponsored by: The Coca-Cola Company Opened:June 13,2013. *'Caro-Seuss-El' - a carousel with various creatures from the books of Dr. Seuss. Map Info: '''Take a gentle spin around on to the colorful Seussain creatures. Opened:June 24,2003. *The High In Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride - TPA Opened: June 24,2003. '''Stores *'Seuss Store '- a store where various books from Dr. Seuss as well as some merchandise products can be bought. *'Cats, Hats and Things' - a clothing store based on the Cat in the Hat. *'Mulberry Street Store' Restaurants *'Green Eggs & Ham '- a small restaurant. *Circus McGurkus Cafe Stupendous. - TPA Snacks and drinks *'Moose Juice, Goose Juice' - a drink stand. *'Hop on Pop Ice Cream Shop '- an ice cream stand. *'Snookers & Snookers Sweet Candy Cookers' *'How the Grinch stole Ice Cream ' - A Ben & Jerry's ice cream stand which also sells candy canes and gingerbread during Christmas. Characters *The Cat in the Hat *Thing One and Thing Two *The Grinch *Sam I am*Sam's friend (From "Green Eggs and Ham") *Ichabod and Izzy (From "Dr. Seuss's ABC") *The Lorax Sanrio Valley Right next door to Seuss Landing is a place when Hello Kitty and her Friends have lots of fun for young Children, like the Sanrio Water Ride and the Cupcake Ride, plus The Riddon Boutique hosted by Kitty. Attractions *'Hello Kitty's Cupcake Dream' *'Hello Kitty's Ribbon Collection' *'The Sanrio Water Ride' Characters *Hello Kitty and Dear Daniel *My Melody and Kuromi *Little Twin Stars *Pompompurin *Cinnamoroll *Bad Badtz-Maru *Marron Cream Dragon Kingdom an area themed to Spyro the Dragon and other dragon franchises Attractions *The Legend of Spyro: Malefor's Fury: a special effects walk-through and show. Map Info: watch an epic battle with Spyro and Cynder fighting Malefor after you and a explorer accidentally bring him back from the dead. Universal Express Available? Yes. Attraction Type: Walkthrough/Special Effects Show. Opened June 4th, 2017. Replaced: Poseidon's Fury. TPA you can add more attractions. (P.S please add shops and dining too.) Sci-Fi City an area based on Sci-Fi properties from Universal. Attractions *Back to The Land Before Time - a 3D OmniMax motion simulator based on the Deviant-Art series by Gloverboy23 and SusenM74. Universal Express Available? Yes. Attraction Type: 3D Motion Simulator. Opening Date: February 23rd, 2018. Replaced: TBA Map Info: Come along for a ride of a lifetime! When Hyp steals a time buggy from the T.W.C, it's up to the 'volunteers', and Michael The Dino Ranger, to catch Hyp before he messes up time and space! Unlucky, he was spotted by Victor Veloci as well, Can they get him before he gets caught by Veloci and ruins the future forever? Find out in this epic 3D ride! *Alien: The Ride: TBA TBA you can add more rides. The Wizarding World of Harry Potter:Hogsmeade. The third section based on J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter book series and Warner Bros.' Harry Potter film franchise. Theme: Harry Potter book and film series Attractions *Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey - a dark ride. Map info: TBA. Theme: Harry Potter. Height restriction: 48”. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: dark ride Opened:July 7, 2009 Professor Snape's School of Potions - a small interactive attraction in which visitors create a potion from a variety of ingredients. Universal Express available?: Yes Opened: July 7, 2011 *Flight of the Hippogriff - a family roller coaster based on the Hippogriff's from Harry Potter. Theme: Harry Potter's Hippogriff Universal Express available?: Yes Opened: July 7, 2011 *Dragon Challenge - a dueling inverted coaster similar to other Dragon Challenge coasters in other Universal parks. Theme: Harry Potter dragons Universal Express available?: Yes Opened: June 22,2003.Trivia: The Different To The Islands Of Adventure Florida Version Is That This One Still Dueling. Note This Ride Was Formerly At The Medieval Kingdom 'Where It Was Known As Dulling Dragon *'Hogwarts Express '- '''Hogwarts Express '- a transporting people mover train attraction located in Universal's Williamsburg Resort ' '''It transports visitors between Diagon Alley at Universal Studios Williamsburg and Hogsmeade at Universal's Islands Of Adventure Williamsburg. '''Map info: '''TPA. '''Theme: ' Harry Potter book and film series. '''Stores *Ollivanders - a store which sells the replicas of wands from the Harry Potter films.Opened:July 7, 2011 *Filch's Emporium of Confiscated Goods – a gift store which sells toys, Harry Potter books, apparel, movie prop replicas, chess sets, and other treasures. Theme: Harry Potter Opened:July 7, 2011 *Borgin and Burkes - TBA Opened: *Magical Menagerie - TBA Opened: Restaurants *Three Broomsticks – a restaurant which serves salads, fish & chips, shepherd's pie, soup, salads, Butterbeer, etc. Theme: Harry Potter Opened:July 7, 2011 Snacks and drinks *'Sweets from Honeydukes' – a candy and snack store. Opened:July 7, 2011 Former ' The Lost Continent ' Theme to mythology. Theme: Mythology Opening date: June 24,2003.Closing date: April '10, 2010. '''Replaced by:'The Wizarding World of Harry Potter: Hogsmeade. Dragon Kingdom, and My Little Pony Land. * '''Dueling Dragons - TBA * TBA. * Flying Unicorn - TBA * Poseidon's Fury - TBA * TBA Equestria ' The Forth Section Of The Park based on Hasbro's ''My Little Pony franchise and an animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It's mostly aimed young female guests with families. It is also known to attract "bronies" and thrill-seekers because of the 4D omnimax motion simulator attraction, The Funtastic World of My Little Pony. '''Theme: My Little Pony. Attractions *'Flight Through Equestria' - a flying omnimover dark ride similar to Peter Pan's Flight at Disney Parks. Map info: '''Hop on a "CloudMobile" and take a magical flight through the world of Equestria with Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack, and learn the true meanings of friendship. '''Theme: My Little Pony. Opened: August 21, 2013. *'The Funtastic World of My Little Pony': a 4D omnimax motion simulator attraction where riders have to save Spike from Discord. Map Info: TBA ''' Theme: '''My Little Pony Opened: March 24th, 2014. Height Restriction: '40" (Stationary Vehicles Available) *'Ponyville Schoolhouse - a children's playground. Map info: Play and explore around the schoolhouse in Ponyville. Theme: My Little Pony Opened: August 21, 2013. *'The Cutie Mark Crusaders Tree house' - a tree house-style play area for younger guests. Map info: You're invited to enter inside the fun-filled interactive tree-house play area. Theme: My Little Pony Opened: August 21, 2013. *'Rarity's Carousel Boutique Models '- a carousel ride located on top of an actual Carousel Boutique store. Map info: 'Ride around onto Rarity's models on top of her Carousel Boutique. ''Theme': ''My Little Pony ''Opened:August 21, 2013. *'Fluttershy's Cabin''' - a walk through attraction themed around the house of Fluttershy in My Little Pony. Map info: Enter inside Fluttershy's home. Theme: My Little Pony Opened: August 21, 2013. *'Applejack's Rockin' Round-Up' - a trackless ride where riders sit in carts connected to TBA, which move throughout the track while music plays. Map info: TBA. Theme: My Little Pony. Opened: August 21, 2013. *'Pinkie Pie's Cupcake Party' - a spinning teacup attraction. Map info: Join the party to have a fun twisting ride on Pinkie Pie's cupcakes. Theme: My Little Pony. Opened: August 21, 2013. *'Pinkie Pie's Party Picnic' - a birthday party picnic area that can be located nearby Pinkie Pie's Sugar cube Corner. Map info: Are you looking forward to your birthday celebration? Well, you're invited to come and celebrate at the picnic. Theme: My Little Pony. Opened: August 21, 2013. *'Applejack's Sweet Apple Acres Hoedown!' - an interactive musical dance show which allows young guests, age 4-10, to join Applejack for the square dance with popular songs in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Map info: Watch what happens when there's a fun jamboree party going on at the Apple Acres. Theme: My Little Pony Opened: August 21, 2013. Stores *'Ponyville Market Shop '- a gift shop at the exit of The Funtastic World of My Little Pony which sells the official My Little Pony-related merchandise. Theme: My Little Pony *'Carousel Boutique '- an actual boutique store themed to a fictional store of the same name in My Little Pony. Theme: My Little Pony Snacks & drinks *'Pinkie Pie's Sugar cube Corner '- an interactive candy and snack store. Theme: My Little Pony *'Apple Acres '- a snack stand based on a fictional farm from My Little Pony which sells apple goods. Theme: My Little Pony Characters *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Fluttershy *Applejack *Spike the baby Dragon Jurassic Park The section's sub-section inspired by Steven Spielberg’s blockbuster'' film franchise of the same name. '''Theme: 'Jurassic Park ''franchise and dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures '''Attractions' *'Jurassic Park: River Adventure'- a flume water ride. Map info: Hop on a boat for a thrilling water plunging ending after you encounter dinosaurs and face with the hungry T-Rex. Theme: Jurassic Park. Height restriction: 42 Opened: June 24,2003. *'T-Rex Rampage!' – a wooden roller-coaster themed to T-Rex. Map info: Feel the fury of the king of the dinos! Theme: Tyrannosaurus Rex. Height restriction: 43". Opening date: June 24, 2003. *'De-Extinction: True Story' - an interactive and educational show which talks about how and why is De-Extinction (bringing back extinct species) good for both environment and people, and it also explains what is De-Extinction and how it works.Opening date: June 24,2003. *'Jurassic Park: The Flying Dinosaur'- A B&M Flying Coaster Like The One At Universal Studios Japan And Themed To Jurassic Park Opened : May 20th 2015. *'Jurassic Park Discovery Center' – an indoor interactive attraction. Map info: 'Learn more about those amazing prehistoric creatures in the interactive center. ''Theme': ''Jurassic Park and dinosaurs and prehistoric life Opened:June 24,2003. *'Pteranodon Flight' – a kid-sized flying roller-coaster. Map info: 'Fly with the pteranodons around Jurassic Park. ''Theme:' Pteranodon. '''Height restriction: ' 36’’-56’’Opened:June 24,2003. * Dinosaurs Encounter – a meet-n-greet with costumed and animatronic Jurassic Park dinosaurs. Map info: Want to get a close up with dinosaurs?. Theme: Jurassic Park Opened: June 24,2003. * Dino-Vision 3D – TBA Stores *'Dinostore' – a gift shop located at Jurassic Park Discovery Center which sells dinosaur-themed merchandise such as toys, books, apparel, fossil replicas, clothing, etc. Theme: dinosaurs *'Jurassic Souvenirs' - a store located at the exit of Jurassic Park ride which sell official Jurassic Park -related merchandise such as toys, hats, apparel, adventure gear, beach towels, clothing, etc.' '''Theme': Jurassic Park '''Restaurants *'Pizzasaurus' - an outdoor pizzeria restaurant. *'The Burger Digs' – a restaurant located at Jurassic Park Discovery Center which serves hamburgers, chicken, sandwiches, etc. *'Thunder Falls Terrace' – a restaurant which serves rotisserie chicken, BBQ ribs, turkey legs, salads, etc. Snacks & drinks *'Jurassic Treats' – a snack stand. Characters *The Raptors The Great Valley Attractions * Journey Through[http://universalstudiosthemeparkfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Journey_Through_The_Land_Before_Time. The Land Before Time] - an EMV dark ride based on The Land Before Time ''franchise. '''Map info: '''embark on an High-Speed adventure through the Great Valley as you try to save Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike from extinction! this ride is a combination of Dark Ride and motion simulator! '''Sponsored by: Burger King (2003-2006) & Post Alpha Bits. Theme: 'The Land Before Time. Height Restriction: '''40" '''Opened date: '''June 27, 1995. * TBA. '''Stores * The Dino Institute Gift Shop-''' a store at the exit of Journey Through The Land Before Time that sold Land Before Time toys, clothes, and DVDs. Opened: June 27,1995. '''Acres of Monsters A second Sub- Area in The Jurassic Park. section consists of two rides based on the Monster-Verse movie franchise and only one attraction based on Peter Jackson's King Kong film. Theme: King Kong and Godzilla. Opening date: May 15, 2018. Attractions *'Skull Island: Reign of Kong' – a 3D dark/simulator ride which in this version is based on the 2017 movie Kong: Skull Island. Map info: '''Board inside the safari truck to journey through the exotic Skull Island facing many creatures of the island, including King Kong himself. '''Theme: Kong: Skull Island. Height restriction: 36” Opened: May 18,2018. Godzilla 360 4D - a 3D motion based simulator ride based on Godzilla. Sponsored by: Toyota. Map info: Beware of the giant King of Monsters itself that ever gone loose around the city. Theme: Godzilla. Height restriction: 40” Opened: March 22 2019. Stores *'Skull Island Souvenirs' – a gift store which sells King Kong-themed merchandise. Theme: King Kong *'Godzilla's Kamikaze' - a gift shop which sells Kaiju-themed merchandise, like posters, action figures and others. Theme: Godzilla and other Kaiju Restaurants *'Skull Island Grill' – a restaurant. Theme: King Kong *Godzilla Cafe- TPA Toon Lagoon The Fifth section Of Universal's Island's Of Adventure Carolina., which focuses on old and new cartoons. Attractions * Cartoon Star Wheel - a giant Ferris wheel features 25 cars named after the famous cartoon characters. Map Info: TBA. Theme: TBA. Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: TBA Opened: June 24, 2003. * Me Ship, the Olive - TBA. Map Info: TBA. Theme: Popeye. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: playground Opened: June 24, 2003. * Popeye's River Rescue - a river rapid water ride featuring Popeye. Map Info: Brave though the water rapids with Popeye. Theme: Popeye. Height restriction: 42". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: river rapid water ride Universal Express available?: Yes Opened:June 24, 2003. * Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls - a log flume ride based on Jay Ward's 1960s cartoon. Map Info: Hop on the log to take a wacky plunge at the end. Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 44". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: log-flume water ride Universal Express available?: Yes Opened: June 24, 2003. * Felix the Cat House- a walk through attraction themed around the home of Felix the Cat, similar to Mickey's House and Minnie's House. Map Info: Righty- O! Venture through the tour around the house, home to everyone's favorite feline, Felix the Cat. Theme: Felix the Cat. Universal Express available?: No. Attraction type: walk-through attraction Opened: June 24, 2003. ' Garfield/Odie Coaster' - a indoor twin dulling wild mouse roller coaster themed to Garfield and Odie. Map info: Ride TBA. Height restriction: 48". Theme: Garfield and Odie Opened:June 24, 2003. Viktor’s Cartoon Crossover. * (Please add more attractions, if you like) Stores * Wossamotta-U * Toon Extra * Betty Boop Store * Smurf Stuff * Say Cheese! Photo Shop * Garfield Store. Restaurants * Popeye's Spinach Place - a restaurant which is focused on Popeye's favorite dish, spinach. * Cartoon Comic Strip Cafe. -TBA * Blondie's: Home of The Dagwood - TPA. * Snacks & Drinks Cathey's Ice Cream.- TPA. * Meet-n-Greet Characters * Popeye, Olive Oyl, and Bluto * Betty Boop * Felix the Cat * Garfield & Odie * Beetle Bailey and Private Zero * Dudley Do-Right * Broom-Hilda * The Captain and The Inspector from The Captain and the Kids * The Simpson Family : Homer, Marge, Bart and Lisa Simpson * Krusty the Clown and Sideshow Bob * Itchy and Scratchy * Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy Loud * Clyde McBride * Bobby and Ronnie Anne Santiago * Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear * Scooby-Doo and Shaggy * Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble * George Jetson * Dastardly & Muttley * Top Cat * Huckleberry Hound Marvel Super Hero Island ''' The Sixth Area inspired by Marvel Superheroes and Super villains '''Theme: Marvel franchise. Attractions *'Iron Man Experience' A 3D Motion Simulator Dark ride based on Iron Man, Iron Man 2 and Iron Man 3 Opened:Opened:June 24,2003. (It was closed in 2011 to make it renovated in 2017 for 6 years of Hard Work) *'The Incredible Hulk' A launched roller-coaster and another shared ride from the Universal Orlando park. Opened:June 24,2003. Map Info: TPA. *'Ant-Man and the Wasp: State of The Ant Union' - An floor-less wing coaster featuring the characters of the upcoming 2018 movie. Opened: July 6 2018. *Deadpool: The Ride - A B&M wing coaster Themed To Deadpool.Opened June 24,2017. *'Thor: Battle of Earth' - An Wild Mouse roller coaster featuring the almighty hero himself and based on Thor, Thor: The Dark World and the upcoming Thor Ragnarok Opened: November 2 2017. *'Doctor Doom's Fear Fall.' - A S&S Space Shot Drop Tower. Themed To Dr Doom. Opened:Opened:June 24,2003. *The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man - a 3D motion based dark ride based on Marvel's Spiderman. Map info: Help Spiderman Defeat The Sinister 6. Sponsored by: TBA.. Theme: Spiderman. Opened:June 24,2003. *Kingpin's Arcade - An Interactive Arcade/ Center. Map Info: The Kingpin (aka The Brain-washer, aka Wilson Grant Fisk) may not have any superhuman powers of his own, but with his 400-plus pound bulk and network of underworld thugs, he runs the mob with an iron fist. But he can't keep you from beating his machines. Show the vile villain he’s met his match by conquering his exciting arcade and video games, from high-speed driving simulations to thrilling shoot-em-ups. *Guardians Of The Galaxy: Mission BREAKOUT - A Accelerated Drop Tower dark ride loosely based on Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol 2, Opened: May 5th 2017. *Doctor Strange: Hope Not Lost - A dark ride based on the 2016 film of the same name that has guests join Doctor Strange in defeating Kaecilius. Opened: November 4th 2016. *Spider-Man and Black Panther: Heroes In Action - A hyper wing dive coaster featuring the characters of the 2017 and 2018 movies Opening Date: February 16 2018. *Captain America: Battle Frontier - An steel hyper coaster featuring Captain America and based on the 2016 movie Captain America: Civil War. Opening Date: July 4th 2004. *Storm Force Acceleration - a Teacups Ride themed to Storm and the X-Men Villain Magneto. Opening Date: June 24 2003. Stores *'The Spider-Man Store' - TPA This Is Located At The Exit Of The The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man *Marvel Atlanateurese Store. - TPA. *Comic Book Shop. - TPA *Iron Man Gear - TPA. *The Hulk Store - TPA. Restaurants *Captain America Dinner- TPA *Cafe 4-TPA Snacks & Drinks TPA. Meet-n-Greet Characters *Spider-Man *Captain America *Wolverine *Doctor Doom *Green Goblin *Storm *Cyclops *Rogue Sega: Green Hill Zone City ''' The Seventh Area At Islands Of Adventure Williamsburg based on the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''video game series '''Attractions *'Sonic Adventure' - a 3D simulator/dark ride similar to Transformers: The Ride and The Amazing Adventure of Spider-Man, but based on The 1998 Sonic Video Game For Dreamcast Called Sonic Adventure Map info: TPA. Theme: Sonic The Hedgehog. Height restriction:40”. Opening date: June 24,2003. *Tails' Flying Planes - A Dumbo like ride based on Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog Theme: Sonic the Hedgehog Opening date: June 24,2003. Map Info: TPA *Amy's Hammer Swings - A Spinning ride Similar To Storm Force Accelatron based on Amy from Sonic the Hedgehog Theme: Amy from Sonic the Hedgehog Opening date: June 24,2003. Hight Requirement : 48. Map Info: TPA *Knuckles' Feats of Stregths - A feat of stregth game base based on Knuckles from Sonic the Hedgehog Theme: Sonic the Hedgehog Opening date: June 24,2003. Map Info: TPA *Shadow the Hedgehog - A B&M Floorless coaster that is similar to Kraken from Sea World Orlando, but is Black And Red instead of Blue And Light Yellow. And it's based on Shadow from Sonic the Hedgehog Theme: Shadow from Sonic the Hedgehog Opening date: June 24,2003.Map Info: TPA *Choatix Freefall Tower - A S&S Space Shot tower based on Team Choatix from Sonic the Hedgehog Opening date: June 24,2003. Map Info: TPA. Stores * SEGA World - A Sonic the Hedgehog themed store Restaurants * Sonic's Chili Dogs - A quick service hot-dog restaurant * Cafe SEGA. Snacks and drinks * Amy's Sweets - A cookie shop themed around Amy from Sonic the Hedgehog Theme: Sonic the Hedgehog Characters * Sonic *Tails *Amy Rose Super Nintendo World An Expanded version of Super Nintendo World which has Attractions based on the Following Games. "The Legend of Zelda", "Animal Crossing", "Splatoon" and "Super Mario Bros" Hyrule's Attractions *'Breath of the Wild' - The 4D Experience - A 4D flight motion simulator ride based on The Legend Of Zelda: Breath Of The Wild while being similar to Back To The Future: The Ride and The Simpsons Ride Map Info: Go follow Link as he rescues Zelda in this new adventure from different Ganons with a new twist *'Voyage of the Red Lion' - A Indoor / Outdoor Water-Coaster which takes elements from The Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass, containg drops *'The Lost Woods' - a maze in which visitors venture the Lost Woods, while avoiding enemies and the mischievous Skull Kid *'Hyrule Warriors: The Battle Coaster '- A Floorless Indoor Coaster based on Hyrule Warriors *'Lake Hylia' - A Artifical Lake *'The Hyrule Bazaar '- a small indoor attraction. Guests can earn Rupees by playing various minigames, like the Slingshot Shooting Gallery Map Info: - Step Right Up as you earn Rupees by playing different games Inkopolis's Attractions *Splatoon: Battle Frontier: An indoor laser tag-type ride based on Splatoon where guests fight each other in teams in a Splatoon battle in front of a crowd of people Opening Date: August 15 2017. *The Squid Sisters Live – an outdoor rave dance party performance occurs every weekend nights, and hosted by the Squid Sisters, Callie and Marie, from Splatoon, in the use of holographic technology Animal Crossing's Attractions *The Town Museum - a small museum run by the owl siblings Blathers and Celeste which showcases artifacts of Nintendo's history. *K.K. Slider Live! - a late-night show where a holographic K.K. Slider is shown, singing a variety of pop songs in his vocals! *The Bug and Fish Tourney - an interactive attraction where guests must catch some fish and bugs *Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer - An interactive 4D dark ride based on Animal Crossing Events ** Halloween Horror Nights: Islands of Fear - A nightly Halloween celebration with various horror themed attractions, full of actors who sneak up on unsuspected guests, and scare them with chainsaws or loud screaming. The Scarezone's and house's . scheduled for this year are. **# Port Of Evil. **# Island Under Siege/Maximum Carnage. **# Micheal Jackson and the Evil Takeover **# Alien: Covenant **# The Body Collectors . **# Cadester TV:Rise of the Villians **# The Skool **# Peck's Lair of Fear-phobia **# The Deathly Hallow's. **# Boo-Ville **# Treat And Foons. **# JP : Extinction / Project Eviltion. **# TPA You Can Add More. Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Amusement Parks In The United States of America Category:Universal's Islands of Adventure